I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nerve monitoring systems and to nerve muscle monitoring systems, and more particularly to nerve proximity and status detection methods and systems.
II. Description of Related Art
Systems and methods exist for monitoring a nerve. One such system determines when a needle is approaching a nerve. The system applies a current to the needle to evoke a muscular response. The muscular response is visually monitored, (typically as a shake or “twitch”). When such a muscular response is observed by the user, the needle is considered to be near the nerve coupled to the responsive muscle. These systems require the user to observe the muscular response (to determine that the needle has approached the nerve). This may be difficult depending on the competing tasks of the user. In addition, when general anesthesia is used during a procedure, muscular response may be suppressed, limiting the ability of a user to detect the response.
Accordingly, a need exists for a better system and method that can determine the proximity of a needle, catheter, or other device to a nerve or group of nerves.